Love you trough it
by evilspawn4
Summary: AU. Sort of. Alex and Lexie had a kid while they were together, after the plane crash he has to raise the kid by himself. What happens when Jo comes into the picture, how would that affect their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The baby is born two weeks before the shooting. Since Thatcher is supposed to be sober he takes care of the kid, so when the child is not around is because is with its grandpa.

I don't own anything

 **Prologue**

Lexie was pacing back and forth. She tried to sit down and get calm but at soon as she tried she jumped again. This couldn't be happening to her, they were always cautious and besides it was all about sex, she was sure they didn't have feelings for each other. No, it was all in her mind. It just the flu she thought. But the again she was a doctor; she knew exactly how the body worked. And she knew she was late, just a few days late but still she was very regular since she was a teen.

She couldn't be, no, she told herself. She couldn't even bear to think the word. But the hardest part was that if she turned up, she was alone in this, she was going to be all alone.

She needed to know if she indeed was, so she went to buy a test. She stopped at the drug store and picked up three different pregnancy tests. She paid for them and left to her house, she was getting anxious about the whole thing and needed to know no if she was or not.

She opened all the tests and headed to the bathroom. Lexie stood in there waiting for the results. She didn't know how long stood there looking at the counter without actually seeing anything. There were tears running down her face. She knew a baby wasn't a bad thing but her situation wasn't ideal. After a few minutes finally saw the results, they all were the same, a pink plus line staring back at her. Lexie sat on the bathroom floor trying to let the information sink in. She didn't know if she was crying tears of joy or sorrow. She didn't know what this meant for her and Alex, would he be a part of this? Would he be upset? She couldn't even think what his reaction was gonna be. She knew Alex was a good man but they weren't soulmates or anything like that and thought that he might not wanted to be tied to her and a baby for the next eighteen years.

Anyway, she had to tell him and soon so she could stop worrying herself and figure out what they were going to do about it. Well she knew was going to keep the kid but needed to find out if Alex was going to ever be a part of raising the child. And like the say, there's no time like the present Alex had the right to know about the baby and she was going to tell him now.

Lexie finally got the nerve to tell him. She went to the porch where Alex was sitting. Her emotions were still a mess but she needed to get herself together and just tell him.

"Alex, I… uh we need to talk" That's the only thing she could say.

"About?" Alex asked her but she didn't replied. "Okay, spill it out already" he demanded and she went to sat beside him.

"I'm pregnant" Alex stared at her, he kind of looked scared.

"Are you gonna say something? I mean I know this wasn't planned and you and I are obviously not in love but I'm keeping I thought you should know. I know is a big responsibility and I'm an intern but I'm going to have this baby with or without your help" She said standing up and starting to walk away

"No" Alex finally said trying to reach Lexie "I mean, that's not the way I planned having a kid, but we can do the co-parenting thing, I want to be for that baby. We are in this together. Okay?"

They were going to do this, have a baby and try to raise it together and for that moment that was all that mattered to her, she wasn't going to do it alone.

A/N: I know this is short, but please let me know what you think about it and If you like it I'll promise to update soon J


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the follows and faves. This is intended to be a Jolex story though I want to put a little bit of Alex and Lexie through the pregnancy and being parents. I'm not using Lexie only for Alex to have a kid, Lex is/was one of my fave characters, anyways that's why I said is AU-ish. Well that being said, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

They'd be waiting for 20 minutes now for the doctor to come in, and Alex was getting nervous he actually was more nervous than Lexie; he was pacing back and forth on the little room.

"Could you calm down? You're making me nervous"

When Alex was about to answer they heard a knock on the door.

"Alex, Lexie" a woman in her late thirties with dark hair walked in the office.

"My name is Lilly James" They both shook the doctor's hand.

Dr. James reviewed Lexie's chart. "Everything looks good; you're thirteen weeks, correct?"

Lexie nodded.

"Any complications?"

Alex looked at Lexie and then she answered the doctor "No, just morning sickness"

"You'll be over that soon, it usually ends around week fifteen"

"That's good" Alex said.

Then Dr. James started the preparations for the ultrasound. Alex and Lexie chatted while they waited, then a nurse instructed her to put on a hospital gown and go lie down on the examination table.

"Okay, Lexie" Dr. James began , "I am going to do an abdominal ultrasound" As soon as the doctor's words left her mouth it was Lexie who reached for Alex's hand and gave him a tight squeeze. Finding herself very nervous Lexie affirmed with a nod.

When the doctor noticed Lexie's feelings placed her hand on Lexie's arm trying to comfort her "I'll promise it'll be quick and easy"

She gave her another nod still a little frightened.

"Okay, tell me when you're ready, I won't start until you're up to it" Lexie looked up at Alex and gave him a half smile. He smiled back at her and whispered "You can do this, let's see our baby"

Nodding her head once more "I'm ready" And Alex squeezed her hand to let her know that he was by her said and he wasn't going anywhere. That made things easier for her.

The doctor placed the gel over Lexie's abdomen and began to move a small device over her belly and they could see their baby in the monitor.

Lexie felt a little overwhelmed a few tears rolled down her face, there on the screen was her baby.

Dr. James moved the device and pointed on the baby's heartbeat. And that's where it all became real, they were having a baby together, they could do this.

"I'll give you too some privacy" told them and started walking towards the door. Before she left turned to them and smiled. "Congratulations, you can pick the pictures with my assistant"

Thanking her they both turned to the screen and Lexie said "It's our baby's first picture"

Alex waited Lexie to change back to her clothes and then go get the printed pictures. When Lexie was ready they went to the assistant's desk to collect the pictures and Alex suggested "Why don't we show Mer the pictures?"

"I don't want to tell anyone yet, I just want to keep it to ourselves for a while, Is that okay?"

Alex shrugged and grabbed the envelope with the pictures. "Okay, let's go"

* * *

"Christian" Alex said

"Definitely no, as Christian Grey that lives in Seattle, absolutely no"

They were discussing baby names while watching some lame TV show.

"Grey? Uhm is going to be Grey- Karev for that matter"

"Whatever, but not Christian" Lexie started saying and then continued  
"I was thinking, if it's not too cliché or whatever, but what about Alexander or Alexandra as middle name, as we both are named that" Lexie offered

"It's not that lame, and I actually like the idea, now we have to settle and agree on a first name" Alex told her

"What do you think about Clarice?" Lexie asked Alex

"NO, definitely no, all I can think with that name is 'good evening Clarice'" He said trying to imitate Hannibal Lecter "Sorry, it's a no from me, my daughter won't be named that, besides it could be a boy"

"Clarice Alexandra Karev sound good" Lexie told him with half a smile "And I like it, but you're right we might have a boy, but okay what other names do you have in mind"

"I dunno" he shrugged and then continued "I like Andrea for a girl and maybe Liam for a boy"

"Andrea Alexandra Karev, Liam Alexander Karev" Lexie said

"And what other names you like or we can always name it baby Grey Karev and end of the story"

"I'd like Nicholas if it's a boy but I'm not sure, anyway we have time to make a decision, it's not a big deal, but still I really like Clarice"

"I'll think about it"

* * *

Lexie entered to the house holding a small bag in her hand.

"What's that?" Alex asked her

"Oh, I bought a stuffed lamb for Clarice" she said taking out the toy of the bag and showing it to Alex

"Seriously? A lamb for Clarice. Well it actually will be funny if indeed we are having a girl and we could know by now, but no you want it to be a surprise"

"I'm guessing you are adjusting to the idea that if is a girl it's going to be Clarice"

"I don't know though why we are spending so much time deciding on the name, it's like we are only going to use it when we are screaming at the top of our lungs eight years from now"

Lexie just laughed, picturing her and Alex yelling at the kid for whatever mischief he was doing.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" Lexie asked at her swollen belly, at 33 weeks the baby is all the opposite of calm inside of her and she can see the baby move around. They are sitting in the couch, Alex is reading something but his eyes are on her stomach. He sees Lexie like asking for her permission to touch her belly she just nods on agreement and he lays both his hands on the top of her baby bump and presses his hand on her stomach, causing the baby to kick aggressively. Lexie hisses in pain and he quickly removes his hands and start rubbing where the baby seemed to kick in protest.

"You're already making her mad" Lexie hissed at Alex "Is your daddy making you mad?" She rubs her hand over her belly to calm the baby. "Just think, it won't be long until we are here holding our baby"

* * *

Thoughts on this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's really short. I'd like to know what you think of this story so pls let me know and If you have any opinions or stuff I'm all ears, well anyway here it is :D

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

* * *

Robin Alexander Karev was born four weeks early on May 6th at eleven thirty in the morning. He was perfectly healthy. He had his mom's chocolate brown eyes and hair. He looked like a mini Lexie. He was all hers. Robin was a really beautiful baby. It was hard to believe for her that this tiny human was hers, he was so perfect. Touching Robin's hand, she smiled and had tears in her eyes when he closed his tiny fist around her finger.

Her little man.

The day after he was born Alex told Lexie he was didn't know what he was doing, that he was scared as hell about raising this kid and he was afraid to let him down or screw everything up. Lexie reassured him saying she was scared too, and she didn't had her mother to ask for advice or anything and remind Alex that he helped with his siblings and anyway they were together in this and between the two of them will always figure out what was best for their son.

Lexie's dad often helped them look after Robbie but when he wasn't available they took him to the hospital's day care.

Two years later and they were doing great with the whole co-parenting thing. Of course they had their up and downs like when Robbie was two weeks old and the shooting happened and Alex wanted to walk away from Lex but he couldn't because he made a promise to always be there for the two of them.

* * *

"Robin! Please" Lexie heard Alex yell at their son

"Why do you look like a mess" Lexie asked Alex entering the kitchen and then went to give Ro a kiss on the top of his head. "And weren't we supposed to only call him Robin when we were mad at him?"

"This kid… he's all yours I tried give him sliced apples for breakfast, first he spitted then he took them out of his mouth" Robin laughed at his dad's complains.

"You've been bad to your dad Bo bo?" Lexie usually called him that since one day were trying make him say his name but he only said 'bo' instead of 'ro' and the nickname stuck. He shook his head no "wo mommy, I on't ike applwes"

"Here, eat this" Alex put a bowl with cereal and a box of apple juice in front of his son and ruffled the boy's head. "I'm gonna get a shower, can you get him ready?"

"Yeah, don't worry" Lexie answered him while helping her two year old with his breakfast. When he was done she took him out of his high chair and went upstairs with him to change the baby's clothes and get Robin cleaned up. She grabbed a blue t-shirt with white stripes and a pair of jeans to change Ro, and threw a pair of clean pj's, two more t shirts, socks and a pair of shorts into a backpack.

They were taking him to Lexie's dad after day care because the both of them were going to assist Boise memorial with their conjoined twin surgery.

"Bo bo me and daddy are going to go on a trip, but you'll be with your grandpa, we'll be back before you even know it" It was the first time she was leaving his baby for an entire day. She laid him on the bed, took his shirt off and cleaned him with wipes and put him the clean clothes. She planted a kiss on his cheek and he raised his arms and brought his right hand close to her face. She took it and pressed her lips to the inside of his palm. Lexie scooped the boy into her arms and pushed the dark brown hair from his forehead. "You're getting so big baby"

"And when you back can we lead Holton?" Horton was Robin's favorite book.

"Yes bo bo, I'll read with you when I get back" She gave him a kiss on his cheek "I love you so much baby boy"

"Lex we should get going, you have Robbie's stuff?" She nodded and handed Alex the backpack with Robin's belongings.

"Mommy, my lamb" She collected his stuffed lamb; it was the one she bought as a joke when thought Robbie was going to be a girl and name her Clarice. It was Robin's fave and he took it everywhere he went.

"And his blanket, do you have his blanket?" Alex questioned her.

"Yeah, I have everything, let's go"


End file.
